Demonic Bounty Hunters
Possessing the power to fire Energy Balls and Lightning Bolts, Demonic Bounty Hunters are Low-Level Demons driven by greed usually hired by higher-level demonic beings to track down and eliminate fugitive demons. However, if the price is right, they will go after anyone. Krell A Zotar known as Krell was hired by the Source of All Evil to capture the demonic soldier of fortune Belthazor after it was discovered his human half, Cole Turner, fell in love with Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell and turned his back on the forces of evil. : Krell first tracked Cole/Belthazor to a cemetary but because it is difficult to track demonic beings on sacred grounds, Cole/Belthazor was able to escape back to his apartment but not before stopping in an alley to tend to a wound on his stomach caused by the Charmed Ones, who sliced the demon in order to obtain a piece of flesh for the Belthazor Vanquish Potion. In the alley, Cole dropped his blood soaked coat, after which a homeless man picked it up to keep himself warm. Intercepting Belthazor's Summoning When the Charmed Ones finished the Vanquish Potion, Prue and Piper Halliwell prepared to summon and destroy Belthazor, but when the recited the summoning spell, Krell intercepted the summoning and appeared before the two sisters. Prue and Piper threw the potion expecting it to be Belthazor, but when nothing happened they realized it wasn't the demon. : Prue and Piper quickly used their powers on Krell demanding to know he was. Prue used her power of Telekinesis to blast the Bounty Hunter backwards, but Piper quickly froze him with her Molecular Immobilization power to prevent him from destroying their Grandfather clock. Still determined to know who he was and what he wanted, Prue suggested that Piper unfreeze only his head so they could question him. Although Piper never tried selectively freezing a body part, she unfroze his head and he was still reluctant to explain who he was. Piper was unsatisfied with Krell and she unfroze him sending him flying into the clock. : As he fell on the ground, Prue ran over to him and placed her foot on his chest again demanding to know who he was and why he intercepted the summoning. Krell explained that he was a Zotar, a Bounty Hunter and that he was hired to track down Belthazor. Krell and the sisters agreed to work with another because they had a vanquish potion and Krell could locate him. Finding Belthazor Krell, Prue and Piper proceeded with locating Belthazor and Krell was able to pick up his scent in the alley where Cole dropped his coat. They stumbled upon the homeless man wearing the coat and Krell was quick to attack the man but Prue and Piper stopped his, and they asked the man where he got the coat and told them he just found it. : The three continued tracking Belthazor and it led them to Cole's apartment, where Phoebe was with Cole. Krell and the two sisters entered the apartment and told Phoebe to get away from Cole because he was Belthazor. Cole then transformed into Belthazor and grabbed Phoebe, taking her to the cemetary to his family's mausoleum. : Krell followed them to the cemetary but before he could capture and destroy Belthazor, Belthazor shot an Energy Ball at Krell destroying him and Phoebe then faked Belthazor's vanquish by placing his coat on the ground and throwing the potion at it. Phoebe kissed her demonic lover goodbye and he shimmered away. Prue and Piper arrived and she told them Belthazor was destroyed. Stephen and Annette In the guise of adoptive parents, Stephen and Annette were Demonic Bounty Hunters hired to capture a young Firestarter, Tyler, and bring him to a high-level demon known as Ludlow, so that Ludlow could train Tyler to act as a bodyguard of the Source of All Evil. : While under Stephen and Annette's care, Tyler and the two did not get along and the young Firestarter ran away from them, ending up at Paige Matthews' work place, South Bay Social Services. Paige arrived at work and was curious when she saw Tyler sitting alone; she asked her boss Bob Cowan what the young boy was doing there and he told her that he was a runway. : Paige then went to talk to the boy and when he became agitated, he set a trash can on fire with his mind. Stephen and Annette sense the use of his powers and arrived at South Bay but Tyler then ran out and Paige went after him. After she told the boy she saw that it was him that set the trash ablaze she told him to come back to her home with her. : At the Manor, Piper talked to Tyler and he became angry creating another fire. Afterwhich, the two Bounty Hunters tracked Tyler to the sisters' home, and when they arrived at the door demanding Tyler go with them, Tyler used his powers and set the two demons ablaze, vanquishing them. : : Unknown Bounty Hunter After the vanquish of Stephen and Annette, another Bounty Hunter came looking for Tyler. While Phoebe was in the kitchen of Halliwell Manor, a large unnamed Bounty Hunter appeared before her searching for Tyler, but instead of trying to vanquish him, Phoebe wanted to serve him dinner, due to being affected by a curse. Piper then came into the kitchen, thwarting the hunter and blowing him up with her power. *This Bounty Hunter was similar in appearance to the illustration in the Halliwell Family's the Book of Shadows. Burke Choosing to freeze his victims in cryogenic containers, Burke was a Demonic Bounty Hunter that would go after anyone... witch, warlock, demon or innocent, as long as he was able to keep his targets as personal trophies, freezing them after they were caught. Working With the Charmed Ones In 2005, Billie Jenkins located Burke and attempted to gather information from him about the kidnapping of her sister, Christy, fifteen years prior. Although Billie began to make progress by acquiring the quartz crystal Burke used to freeze his prey and threatening to freeze Burke in a container, the plan was abruptly cut short when it was revealed that Leo Wyatt was on the Angel of Death's list. : After learning that Leo needed to be removed from their lives in order to motivate them for a final battle, Piper, Phoebe and Paige pleaded with the Angel of Destiny to allow Burke to freeze Leo instead and release him when the battle concluded. The Angel agreed and Burke bartered with the sisters and the Angel requesting amnesty from attack. The sisters agreed and Burke froze Leo in one of his containers, afterwhich the Angel of Destiny disappeared with him. When the sisters left Burke's lair, the demon Reinhardt appeared and destroyed Burke for working with the Charmed Ones and almost revealing where Christy was. The Book of Shadows After encountering Stephen and Annette, Paige and Piper discovered an entry in the Book of Shadows discussing the Demonic Bounty Hunters. In addition to an explaination of their work and powers, the page was emphasized by an illustration of a male Bounty Hunter. The entry read thus: Demonic Bounty Hunter Driven by greed, these heartless low-level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty. They have the power to fire energy balls and lightning bolts and to materialize at will. Bounty hunters track down fugitive demons, but if the price is right they go after anyone. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Low-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by a Magical Being Category: Season 3 Category: Season 4